hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shannon0510
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rukapegasus (talk) 11:28, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Shannon0510 (talk) 18:17, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Sannon0510 If you go onto the chapter page and click edit that will take you to the edit page. On there you should see a box which says insert, clicking on that will bring up some options including template. That will show different templates used on this wiki, click on the one that says infobox chapter. Doing this will bring up the box you were asking about. Then just fill in all the necessary parts for the chapter. You can look at the edit page of another chapter see what to put in. If you feel confident enough you can do it yourself, or one of us admin can do it for you. We usually do these things ourselves, but it wouldn't hurt for you to give it a go. Hope this helps and sorry if this was too lengthy. Rukapegasus (talk) 11:31, May 1, 2016 (UTC) CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU I decide to answer the question instead of Hina. Unlike Heaven is a Place on Earth, Hata-sensei decided to ignore CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU events (include last 2 EPs of Cuties). Although he was the one who write the plot for CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU. The proof of this is the appearance of Kurotsubaki in Chapter 465. Which odd if we count CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU as main timeline since in this chapter and onward, Hayate doesn't know what Kurotsubaki is. That's why we decide to list both CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU and Cuties as Manglobe timeline. --Nechigawara (talk) 22:26, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Like Nechigawara said, Hayate no Gotoku! Can't Take My Eyes Off You(plus last two episodes of Cuties) was an anime original story and is not canon with the manga. Regarding your question about the date, in Chapter 522 it was shown on Chiharu's calendar that it is still September. Since the Hakuo school trip started on the 18th (which is when the first episode of Can't Take My Eyes Off You took place) which was supposed to be ten days (as said by Kananiwa in Chapter 485) so its probably about the end of September at best. Don't worry about the page for Chapter 528, you wanted to make a contribution to the wiki and there is nothing wrong with that ^^, but just letting ya know for future reference, we normally add the chapter page once the English scans are up. - Hina sama (talk) 05:30, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I know the raws for new chapter are out, but currently we only create the new page for the chapter once the English translations are up, mainly because the scanlation group makes their version more presentable (for example: the pages are cleaned up and they don't have watermarks) to answer your next question, your referring to the Wiki Hero! badge then that is worth 250 points. and finally, the only forms of message service we have here are the forums, user talk or Live! Chat. - Hina sama (talk) 03:21, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Manga Summary Yes, you can. this wikia allow everyone to edit as you please under our policy. So you can do it. --Nechigawara (talk) 11:55, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :We all have works to do. So I and other admin can't promise. --Nechigawara (talk) 08:17, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Uploading Images I appreciate your contributions to this wiki, but it seems you have uploaded a few images that already exist on this wiki. We don't want a bunch of duplicate images, so before uploading can you please double check to see if the image(s) you want to add have already been posted. - Hina sama (talk) 02:51, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion well its night in my time now. for images and anything else, i suggest you should look source from previous chapter before you made one. and for image ,if you can you should upload cover image with JPG extension and dont forget rename it first before uploaded it. thats all i can say for now (sorry for my bad grammar) Hissatsu (talk) 15:44, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Updating Chapters I really do appreciate the effort on your contributions here at this wiki, but can you please clean up the images when you upload theme (its in the rules that images shouldn't have text in them, so please edit the speech bubbles next time). Also, please rename the file name of the image you are uploading. We don't want a bunch of random numbers for file names. Also, just letting you know, normally I update the chapter pages myself, so if your going to update them, then please do not leave the pages unfinished - Hina sama (talk) 23:05, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Posting Spoilers I appreciate your contribution, but in the future please wait for the release of the English scanlation before posting anything spoilerific. So for now we'll keep your edit, but just remember to wait for the English release. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 16:40, February 1, 2017 (UTC)